1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety gas filling valve for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art gas filling valve for vehicles. As illustrated, the gas filling valve includes an inlet connector A11, a fixing plate A2, a tubular member A1, a check valve A4, a relief valve A3, and a pipe A12. However, as the relief valve A3 is located inside the vehicle, the driver will be rendered in a dangerous condition when the relief valve releases over-pressure gas or in case there is a gas leakage.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gas filling valve which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.